


The Incredibles.

by Mihiaasaurus



Series: Tumblr inspiration [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - The Incredibles Fusion, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Superheroes, The Incredibles (2004) References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8355889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mihiaasaurus/pseuds/Mihiaasaurus
Summary: Derek Hale once lived a life of fame and heroics. 15 years later he is now nothing but a cubicle monkey. He wishes he could return to those glory days of fighting crime, flirting with his husband and actually enjoying life. He may get a second chance.The Incredibles AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> LEt me know if you guys want a full story!!!!

Derek was typing away at the tiny screen in front of him. He was wearing the tight dress shirt in this tiny cubicle with this tight tie that he hated completely. 

The woman in front of him was droning on and on and on about her insurance claim and god when did his life get so boring. 

"Ma'am, I'm sorry but it's clearly written in your policy that--"

"But that's not right! There has to be something! I can't afford this..."The elderly woman began to sniffle. And god did he hate that more. He hated when people cried...it always made him all soft. His sisters had always exploited that trait.

Hesitating for just a moment, he leaned forward and gave the woman a notepad and pen.

"Ok, here's what you're going to do. You're going to call..." He quickly explained to the woman what she had to do to win her case. The lady thanked him profusely before leaving.

Helping people was why he got into this business. He wanted to help those who couldn't help themselves. IT was what he was ingrained to do. 

However, life wasn't that simple.

"Derek Hale! My office now!" His boss yelled across the room full of cubicles. 

Sighing, he got up and made his way to the tiny man's office.

"Mr. Harris, how may I help you?" Derek droned, running a hand down his face.

"You can help me by explaining how this man was able to beat our lawyers?" Mr. Harris was a man who was always nitpicking on details. He was the type of guy whose wife left him for a musician because he himself was insanely boring and plain. He was also the type of man who was hellbent on making the lives of his employees terrible.

"Well I'm not sure-"

"Don't lie to me Mr. Hale! I want to know why corporate is sending their head dogs down here tomorrow! I want to know why we keep losing money!"

"Well if we could just help people--"

"This isn't about helping people Hale! This is about money! MONEY!"

Derek's attention was caught by a man being mugged on the streets below. He didn't need to hear the boring monologue of the person who was insanely selfish. He cared about helping people. And thats what he was going to do.

He got up and out of his chair, making his way to the door before Harris spoke again.

"You leave through that door, and you're fired!" The small man threatened.

Derek held the door knob in his hand, fuming in anger. He could hear the man being mugged beg for his life.

"That's right. Now close the door and sit back down like a good little monkey." Harris sneered.

BANG!

Derek was seeing red now. 

He could have easily prevented that death. That poor man who was begging for his life just seconds ago was now quiet. The gunman got away.

"Are you listening Hale? Or are you too stupid to understand?" 

In hindsight, maybe punching a man through 6 walls was not a good decision. 


End file.
